Tentación
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Si le pedían que la describiera en una sola palabra, la única que podría decir sería: Tentación. Porque era tanta, que temía por su cordura. (SalamandinePOV) [SalamandinexHilda]


**Tentación**

 **Por Alondra Scarlett**

El recorrido que siguió su mirada termino en el mismo punto de siempre, en aquellos apetecibles labios. Esto le hizo regañarse a sí misma mientras que interiormente soñaba.

Cabellos cual fuego y bellas amatistas por ojos, piel nívida algo bronceada por el clima junto con un cuerpo delgado y esbelto. Esa chica le estaba orillando a un precipicio al cual no le molestaría mucho lanzarse, cosa que ciertamente tenía prohibido hacer. Siendo ella la próxima sucesora de la madre Aura debía abstenerse de realizar ciertos actos y vencer ante sus tentaciones, ¡pero es que ella no se lo ponía fácil! Inclusive parecía que lo hacía a consciencia, apretando sus labios contra sus dientes y su lengua humedeciéndolos un poco después.

Interiormente gruñó y deseó tener una pizca de la libertad que Ange había logrado alcanzar –tanto como para besarse a Salia en medio de una fiesta importándole un rábano el mundo–. Pero no, estaba atada de pies y manos. Desgraciadamente ya había dado su voto de celibato y el pensar en Hilda como ya lo hacía se consideraba pecado y... ¡Por un demonio estaba agonizando!

Las piezas clave para una historia ordinaria son el inicio, el desarrollo el clímax y el final, dos historias no pueden entremezclarse, y por tanto tuvo que salir de una leyenda para afrontar un cantar. Maldito el momento en el que sus ojos aclarecieron su aparente sexualidad haciéndole ver a la norma como una mujer, una mujer hecha y derecha, tremendamente deseable, la tentación en persona.

En un principio no fue la gran cosa, únicamente la comandante de las Norma con quien ideó un plan para rescatar a Ange, y de allí no pasó hasta unos cuantos meses después que el travieso karma le invito a pasar más tiempo a lado suyo, en un principio por compartir un interés intelectual, ahora ya era gusto. Pero ahora, esos labios le estaban invitando a besarlos, morderlos, marcarlos como suyos y no dejar que nadie más se atreviera a imitarla, maldita la hora en la que le vio como mujer.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo...

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó desorientada, tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que se olvidó de que estaba, aparentemente, disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigas.

—Estas poniendo esa mirada molesta y frustrada, y solo hay una razón por la que pones esa cara—Habló Naga frente a ella—Es ella otra vez, ¿verdad?

Salamandine suspiró, era cierto. Nunca podía despejar a aquella pelirroja de su mente, estaba grabada al acero vivo sin intenciones de borrarse.

—Bésala...— ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿Porque Kaname pensaba que esa era una buena idea? ¡Ni loca! Cabía la posibilidad de que Hilda le tachara de rara y se alejara (de acuerdo, esto era poco probable pero no se comparaba a que ella le correspondiera y se volviera adicta) además de que rompería su voto y la sacerdotisa le castigaría, pudiendo destruir el rol que le fue asignado únicamente a ella desde su nacimiento. No podía hacerlo, pero... Lo deseaba tanto...

—La mejor manera de romper con la tentación es caer en ella, ¿has oído eso? —Cuestionó de vuelta la chica de cabellos de morado oscuro y una mecha rosa. Sus ojos de brillante zafiro miraron fijamente a su compañera sopesando profundamente sus palabras. Podía ser verdad, apenas sus labios se tocarán todo ese deseo reprimido podía desaparecer, como podía qué no, ¿y después, como rendiría cuentas? Podía ser rechazada antes de siquiera intentar hacerlo, ¿y después, como lidiaría con eso? Claramente no podía simplemente responder "He estado deseando a Hilda desde hace tiempo y traté de redimir estos sentimientos impuros consumándolos" y es que ni siquiera era amor, era simplemente deseo y una atracción excesiva, aunque tampoco era como si tuviera mucha experiencia en temas de esos índoles (contando únicamente con 19 años y un blanco historial) como para poder enfrentarlo todo.

—No es lo mismo—Se defendió Salamandine.

—Sí, si ya sé—Habló Kaname con un tono resignado—Hiciste tu voto y no puedes romperlo por algo que la sacerdotisa considera inmoral.

Inmoral... Es verdad... Palabra definida como aquel que va en contra de la moral; conjunto de acciones para juzgar el comportamiento de un individuo así sea buena o mala manera. Acto de personas de su mismo sexo mostrando afecto de manera más allá de la fraternal. Ceder a los deseos sexuales productos por la carne del hombre. Vergüenza. Producto de la inmoralidad.

—Exactamente...—El silencio vino ante esto

Silencio, ausencia de ruido, fuente de pensamientos. "¿Estás bien, Salamandine?" Pregunta salida de sus labios el día en el que su tormento inició.

Tanto tiempo en paz, tanto tiempo separados todos. Cada quien marcó un nuevo rumbo en su vida, y para eso todos tomaron caminos distintos. Vivian, Ersha Rosalie y Chris se mudaron a una ciudad vecina lejos de los prejuicios de aquellos que les llamaban inmorales por amarse como hombre y mujer, mientras que las dos primeras, aparte de esto, les insultaban por la diferencia tan grande de edad que asemejaba a una madre y a su hija; Lamia, la madre de la menor les apoyó y fue con ellas. Salia, Ange, Momoka y Lizardia fueron otro par de parejas conjuntas que emigraron a otro estado con casi el mismo ideal, pues éstas, a diferencia del grupo anterior igualmente querían explorar el mundo y aprovecharon esto como una excusa. Con el Arsenal así de disuelto, Hilda no tuvo más opción que quedarse a su lado y Salamandine más opción que acogerla. Kaname y Naga mantenían su amor como un secreto del cual únicamente ella y la pelirroja tenían conocimiento por diferentes razones, y aquí es en donde pinta el comienzo.

Kaname y Naga decidieron aprovechar sus días libres para celebrar su aniversario, pero para no desatar las malas lenguas llamaron a Salamandine, quien, lamentándose de pintar como mal tercio, llamó la atención de Hilda, quien confesó ya saber de aquello para después ofrecerse a ir con ella y no quedar solas las dos (dado a que ambas habían comenzado a trabajar en conjunto para las reconstrucciones de la vieja civilización). El viaje fue a una de las playas costeras, que era poco popular pero igualmente bella. Mientras que Kaname y Naga hacían de su mundo, Hilda y ella quedaron por su lado. Jugaron con Arena, recordaron viejas vivencias, se juntaron con las tortolitas a comer y jugar un poco, pero el problema vino a la hora de jugar en el agua, o mejor dicho después, cuando debieron lavarse los cuerpos para poder ir a dormir.

Sus ojos azulados recorrieron cada gota que caía de la ducha y estría mintiendo si dijera que no grabó cada parte en su memoria. Desde ese momento debió darse cuenta, pero es que solo se atrevió a darle el nombre de "chispazo" y catalogarlo como algo inusual e irrepetible, pero al momento de notar su cabello rojizo caer en cascada y no atarse como de costumbre se formó una sacudida. Sintió por un momento se olvidó de respirar cuando la sintió volverse más lenta y pesada, obligándose a pasar saliva de manera pesada sin propósito alguno mientras que sus manos terminaban empapadas por el sudor que decidió salir de la nada. Sus hombros se tensaron y a pesar de sentirse mareada, era incapaz de moverse.

— ¿Estas bien, Salamandine?

—Estoy bien...—Pero a pesar de decirlo, su voz le traicionó, desafinando entre altos y bajos creando lo que llamaban "gallos" asintiendo con una aparente rigidez en su cuerpo. Hilda únicamente sonrió y se dio la vuelta para continuar su ducha. Por su lado, Salamandine no tuvo molestia alguna de ocultar su insistente mirada en la pelirroja. En los dos días siguientes de ese pequeño viaje, la azabache podía prácticamente declarar que no fue ella misma. Un nerviosismo comenzó a aparecer en ella junto con una penosa capacidad para hablar con claridad. Tuvieron que pasar un par de meses para volver a la normalidad, aparentemente.

Las reconstrucciones de los hospitales y las posadas quedaron un poco atrasadas debido a esto, pero una vez que Salamandine logró anteponerse a las reacciones de su cuerpo, se logró una aparente paz, la cual continuó rompiéndose de a poco, pues con cada día que pasaba sentía como perdía su cordura cada vez más. Cada gesto, maña y costumbre de la norma dejaron de pasarle desapercibidas, así como sus gestos y sus actitudes.

Todas las mañanas se despertaba cerca de las siete de la mañana, se alistaba para salir a las ocho y media, arribando su estudio a las nueve en donde Hilda le esperaba, o mínimo tardaba unos cuantos minutos en llegar. De allí veían los planos que entre ambas creaban, Hilda hacía los cálculos y la logística mientras que Salamandine investigaba de los materiales, el tiempo y las probabilidades de algún desastre natural. Cuando su cuerpo les demandaba comer lo hacían, ésta era la su parte menos favorita del día, pues si bien antes podía soportar el cómo la chica de ojos amatista mordía los lápices y bolígrafos, el cómo acomodaba su cabello y dejaba expuesto su cuello con el constante toqueteo de sus manos con las miradas incómodas que tendía a mostrar al notar que la chica se había percatado de ella; era a la hora de la comida, cuando sus ojos quedaban fijos en el mover de sus labios al tomar un alimento, al beber agua, al sonreírle, al hablarle, al bromearle, al molestarla. ¡Era horrible! respirar era todavía más complicado y la torpeza afloraba en todos sentidos, llegando a una vez al punto en el que no podía comer porque todo se caía de sus manos y la pelirroja le dio de comer... aun se preguntaba como fue que sobrevivió a eso.

—Llegué—Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la voz naturalmente sarcástica de Hilda pasó por el umbral. Recordar todo justo en el momento en el que ella llega... aunque igualmente es culpa suya, había ido a un puesto cercano a comprar provisiones mientras Naga y Kaname le hacían algo de compañía.

—Y nosotras nos vamos—Habló Naga poniéndose de pie, creando que el horror de la futura encarnación de Aura la hiciera entrar en pánico ¡Quedaría sola con Hilda hasta el anochecer siendo apenas medio dia y siendo verano la noche tarda más en llegar! —Quedamos con la doctora Greko y Maggy de ayudarles hoy.

—Entonces supongo que nos veremos después—Dijo Hilda vagamente.

—Hasta luego chicas—Se despidió Kaname con entusiasmo. Salamandine solamente agitó su mano de manera torpe, casi lamentándose y deseando poder salir volando de allí para así evitar la tentación que se acrecentaba cada vez más.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo de una vez? —Preguntó Hilda con una sonrisa.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —Se exaltó de inmediato, casi saltando de su sitio.

—Iniciar con la maqueta, ¿qué más?

—Nada más, no hay nada más, no debe haber nada más, ¿verdad? —Vomitó sus palabras causando una pequeña risa a su contraria.

—Eres demasiado graciosa, Salamandine—Allí iba de nuevo Hilda con frases que no lograba entender nunca. Por un demonio...—Aquí están el pegamento y el material de los cimientos, sácalos en lo que voy por los demás que ya tenemos guardados—Ella solo asintió a modo de respuesta mientras se acercaba a la caja que estaba a un lado de la mesa y dejándolo sobre la misma, respirando hondo tratando de calmarse. Normalmente lidiaba con cosas así con tranquilidad, pero el recordarlo todo ahora le ponía... ¿ansiosa? No podía definirlo bien, solo podía definir a Hilda como su tentación personal, la cual le sacaba un lado masoquista cada vez más latente.

Pasados unos minutos la pelirroja regresó, y en silencio fueron armando lo que en un futuro podría llegar a ser un cinema, una nueva forma de entretención para ellos. Ocasionales roces que le hacían suspirar, cerrar los ojos y añorar tocar más de esa piel, y de nuevo las palabras de su amiga vinieron su cabeza: _"La mejor manera de romper con la tentación es caer en ella"_ Pero ella tenía prohibido caer en la tentación, solo eso le detenía, que lo tenía prohibido por ser quien era, por haber realizado ya su voto de celibato. De verdad, como desearía no haberse apresurado tanto y por lo menos poder robarle un beso, un beso bastaría ¿verdad? Su mayor tentación es unir sus labios así que si logra hacerlo una vez las ganas desaparecerían ¿verdad? El castigo no sería tan malo, ¿verdad? ¡¿VERDAD?!

—Salamandine, usemos tus poderes de súper dragón y alcánzame la manija de la última estantería.

— ¿Cómo llegó eso allí? —Preguntó con duda, para la última estantería debía ponerlo específicamente ella y no recordaba hacerlo ella.

—Tú y tu manía de orden y limpieza compulsiva de cada mes—Oh ya...

—De inmediato—Acató extendiendo sus alas y alzándose metro y medio en el aire en dirección a la estantería—No veo las manijas...

—Allí las dejaste—Soltó con la voz ligeramente más profunda—Mira bien...—Y así lo hizo, pero allí solo habia tuercas y algunas puertas.

—No estoy segura de que estén allí...

—Entonces mira en la de abajo—Su cuerpo se tensó al notar la cercanía de la pelirroja, prácticamente sentía sus piernas rozarse con su pecho y su cola acariciar sus ondulados cabellos pelirrojos, y al bajar éste contacto se hizo más cercano.

—C-Como digas...—Tartamudeó ligeramente sintiendo como su cola rozaba su mejilla y acariciaba sus labios, con la cálida respiración de la chica en sus labios. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y todo su ser luchó en no soltar ruido alguno y concentrarse, ya lo había dicho antes, su cola era muy sensible, y con Hilda allí respirando sobre ella.

— ¿Las encontraste?

—N-No—Respondió como pudo, pues sus labios acariciaron de manera involuntaria su cola. Un pequeño suspiro salió de ella al percatarse de que eran suaves.

—Mira en la estantería de enfrente.

—Dudo mucho que estén allí

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo...—Por un momento eso sonó como si fuera un juego.

—Tienes razón—Respondió dándose media vuelta aún en el aire, lamentándose interiormente de romper la cercanía de los labios de Hilda y su cola. Lo único que le recibió fueron hojas de papel y tinturas—No encuentro lo que quieres...

—Entonces...—El tono tan misterioso en la voz de la norma le hizo mirarla, para encontrarse así con una sonrisa socarrona en ella— ¿Te lo muestro? —Sin espacio a contestar, abrazó sus piernas contra ella y acaricio suavemente, con una de su manos, la cola de la dragona.

—Hi-Hilda... ¿Qué haces?

—Algo que siempre he deseado—Dicho esto, le obligó a bajar con la fuerza que le otorgaron los entrenamientos y dejo ambos rostros muy cerca. La pelirroja noto el miedo en la azabache, miedo que ya le tenía hasta el garete, ¿qué tan bien amansada tenían a esa chica? ¿Qué método usaron para hacerla capaz de negarse a sus deseos? En su momento deseó saberlo y destrozarlo, pero ahora ya no era necesario, tenía la certeza de que esa princesita estaba bajo su mando, y con los acontecimientos de los últimos meses ya tenía todo claro. Ya sabía que necesitaba para ceder, sus ojos lo gritaban todos los días a todas horas, y honestamente, sus labios igualmente gritaban ser besados así como los suyos... Y así lo hizo. De manera suave (y torpe) siendo primerizas. Sus ojos se veían con nerviosismo y sus labios le rogaban un beso más, el cual gustosa concedió, y de allí vino otro, y otro, y otro más. No podían parar, o mejor dicho, no querían.

Esa noche Salamandine cometió la más grande falta jamás permitida, pero no le importo, quedó completamente debajo del efecto Hilda, y ya no había escapatoria, su tentación no fue rota, ni mucho menos desvanecida, pero ahora, no sentiría que perdía la razón a cada momento.

* * *

 **Hola chicos y chicas lectores, buena madrugada, espero que estén bien! Había dicho que me tomaría un descanso para concentrarme un poco en mis estudios y sacar buenas notas, pero descubrí que no puedo. Escribir ya es una necesidad para mí, así que verán 2 actualizaciones (mínimo) al mes, puede ser de Long-Fics, one-shot's (como este) depende de cómo termine.**

 **Este fic ni la más mínima idea de dónde salió, estaba escuchando Kaze no Uta y ¡boom! A escribir esto en lugar de dormir. Igualmente en una experimentación con una forma de narrar que quiero intentar con muy pocos dialogos (o ya ninguno) pero sin entrar en narración de primera persona y así poder cambiar de personaje como se me de la gana como hice al último.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, y recuerden...**

 **CROSS ANGE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**


End file.
